From A God Be Glory
by TheArchein
Summary: All but dead, Tiso awakens to find himself cast from the Colosseum, discarded as nothing but a fool. Fueled by his desire to show his true strength and reclaim what glory he is owed, the formerly felled fighter makes for God Tamer. Will he triumph to claim the throne? Or will he fall to the depths of the Kingdom's Edge yet again, lost to the annals of history?
1. Purgatory

The snow fell, as it always had.

The white, necrotic flesh descended in a slow dance upon the grounds of the Kingdom's Edge. Centimeter by centimeter of the deceased Wyrm packed itself in a realm lost to time, the earth so coated that nary a speck of sediment was visible enough to blotch the paleness of the land.

Except, however, the limp corpse of bug.

Nestled upon a crag, a fine sprinkling of snow covered the cracked, dark blue armor of the still fighter. Cast aside, no funeral for the fool, Tiso's body was left for the elements. Given time, he would be nothing more than one of the thousands engulfed by this forgotten land.

Were it not for a twitch from his body.

Stillness followed, the motion perhaps a mirage in this deathly still domain. Yet soon after, another twitch dispelled any sense of delusion. The lifeless form was given life: Tiso was not yet lost.

With great pain, the insect raised its torso. A groan sounded from the ant as a hand reached up to rub the face hidden within its hood. His throat felt hoarse, his mouth parched. How long had he been out? Body void of energy, Tiso struggled to stand himself up, a leg buckling to cast him into a kneel. He gazed around, nothing but dark dreariness surrounding the landscape. Perhaps life had eluded him altogether, the bug stuck in a drab purgatory.

"…why?"

His voice croaked out the singular word. The question had rung within his mind from the moment he awoke, like a residual thought from his comatose state. But why had it been there? Why had it hounded him? Where was he? What had become of him?

It took the sudden thump of a body beside him to shock the bug out of his pensive daze, Tiso leaping away from the cliff's edge and the corpse that now occupied where he once laid. The large, circular body was covered in a light brown and green set of armor, a spike adorning its head. Staring closely at it, Tiso began to slowly recognize the type of being.

'A…fool. The Colosseum! …_Her._'

Those pale white eyes began to boil in heated anger. Yes, _everything_ was slowly coming back to him. The long-awaited trial. His valiant display of warrior prowess that left enemy after enemy cleaved by the surprise within his shield. And _her._ The Champion. The one he battled so ferociously, with such elegance, that had it not been for her beast of a pet, _he_ would be champion. He _deserved._ Perhaps it was this sheer bitterness that had resuscitated him, the lack of resolve to his lingering question. He deserved. He was worthy. So why hadn't fate granted him victory. _Why?_

Tiso brushed down his fractured armor, disgruntled by the sight of such beauty broken. He shuffled his way towards the corpse before him, peeling out the shield caught beneath. With what haste he could muster, the ant moved westwards from the precipice. Further from the snow, his eyes scoured the ground for pockets of water, anything to quench his thirst. A faint drip brought the insect hope: a few meters away, the rhythmic tapping of water splashed against a small puddle. Tiso dashed towards it, collapsing to his knees before the life-giving divot. His hands cupped into the cool liquid, only to be raised back against his mouth.

The ant coughed and sputtered at the taste, the taste of minute pebbles and dirt more than apparent. Tiso paused, staring at the puddle with slight contempt. He couldn't stop: a real warrior wouldn't let this minor inconvenience set him back. With a deep inhale, Tiso again moved to drink from the pond. He'd do anything necessary to get back on his path, to take what was rightfully his.


	2. The Ascent

Black digits gripped the crevices notched within the ancient shells covering the Kingdom's Edge. Tiso panted with each pull, his eyes set on one direction up. Up from where the Fools fell. Up from where the Colosseum beckoned. It mattered not how each hand ached, how his armor strained his already fatigued body. A warrior's life wasn't easy: without suffering, there would be no reward. And Tiso craved that reward. He lusted for victory over the Colosseum. Little care did he have for the Geo—he simply wanted to show that he was the best, the _greatest._

Tiso collapsed into the snow of a jutting ledge, his body rising and falling with each heavy breath. Finally, after so many hours, had he scaled this endless chasm. Yet even so high up, the Colosseum was still so far away. Content with a few minutes of respite, the determined ant shifted his focus to the entrance before him. Beyond it, the scenery emanated a different aura from the lifelessness of the Edge. The ceiling, ripe with stalactites, harbored a seemingly endless supply Belfly. Not a moment could Tiso afford to collect his bearings before the thump of a Hooper, or that same kamikaze screech, came down upon him.

The chittering of the critters began to grow faint the further Tiso climbed. Step by step, rock by rock, he pulled from the Edge's corridor. Surfacing, he turned his body around to gather where he was. His body froze, heart jumping in elation.

_The Colosseum._

Even at this distance, it was beyond recognizable. The enormous, skeletal entrance was a beacon calling to him. And answer the call Tiso did. Dashing his way over, without regard for the hellfire of Belflies raining from the ceiling. On stone paving did he finally reach, back to where his path had last ended. Yet even beyond the looming chains and poles, something seemed off: not a voice was heard.

Tiso stood outside the gated entry, perplexed by the situation before him. Did the warriors inside actually take days off? A true warrior would never allow time for rest when he could be fighting.

'How pitiful,' thought the ant to himself, pacing around the enormous skull.

If he couldn't go in normally, he'd find his own path. It was the route a warrior would take, to not allow any obstacle in his way. With only a bit of digging, Tiso was able to cave in a small portion of the side, allowing a figure like his to push through with only slight hesitation.

What a familiar sight. The totems. The hanging bugs. He was finally back—but his mission had just begun. Seeing the Colosseum's entrance empty, Tiso stepped forwards with a renewed bravado, ready to conquer what was his.

·

The arena was empty. Not a soul could be heard. Only the slouched form of the deceased Lord Fool gave audience, itself a haunting presence. Tiso marched about the familiar stage, his body brimming with life.

"Tamer!" yelled the ant, standing steadfast within the middle of the Colosseum.

Nothing.

"Tamer! Fight me!" barked Tiso, his voice echoing against the walls.

A rustle rang, the distant sound of a door opening and closing. Tiso swiveled his body towards the noise, hand gripping the belt of his shield. His heart pounded, eyes glaring upon the figure at the arena's edge.

"_Tamer."_

Before him stood the Champion, clad in her dark, brownish-red armor. Her nail, near twice the size of her body, rested firmly on her shoulder with an unparalleled ease. Her left hand moved up to her helmet, shifting underneath to rub her head. She looked over the bug, his armor splintered in an unsalvageable manner.

"Silence," she muttered, dropping her nail to the ground, "or I'll silence you."

"I'm here to challenge you Tamer, and—"

"_God_ Tamer," interrupted the Champion, her voice drenched in displeasure. "There are no battles today, the Colosseum is closed. I will, however, kill you if you keep…wait…"

God Tamer paused: she was certain she knew this bug.

"…Aren't you supposed to be dead?" questioned the God Tamer, her arms crossed as she stared at the other ant.

"Me? Die so easily? Pathetic you'd even think that!" haughtily lambasted Tiso, that furor swelling in his eyes. "I've come to show you why I'm here, why _I_ am worthy of being called Champion. Your victory was but a fluke."

"'Fluke'?" scoffed the other, approaching closer. "Your entire _trial_ was a fluke."

Closer she approached, her figure slowly shadowing his.

"You were a _joke_. The Fools who fell during your 'fight' fell to _spikes_. I wouldn't doubt if most of the Squits offed themselves out of pity for you. Your entire fight was a comedy: _why do you think people were laughing?_"

Caught off guard, Tiso could do naught but lean back as the Champion loomed over him, her unseen eyes peering into his soul.

"But I've had enough of your act. Get. Out."

Tiso stared back, his form shaken. Never had his ego been lashed in such a manner, never had he felt so humiliated. _Never had he felt so angered._

"Coward," he spat, staring her right back.

"'Coward'?" replied the God Tamer, her form leaning back in a cross-armed position. She had half a mind to eviscerate him where he stood. She did, however, admire the biting tenacity of the bug. A smirk formed under her helmet as she stared the Fool down. Perhaps he would die valiantly this time.


	3. The Challenge

Tiso skidded back, his feet digging within the ground to cease his momentum. His shield was clutched tight within the grip of both hands, still reverberating from impact. The challenger panted with eyes furrowed upon his target. She stood with an arm raised, her nail pointed towards the other from a distance, taunting him to approach. A foot slammed forwards, hand gripping the air in front of him, Tiso took her provocation to heart.

"You think you can best the likes of me? Without your beast you are but fodder! Your smug manner shows only weakness of—"

"Shut up!" snarled the God Tamer, slamming her nail on the ground. The sound of the impact boomed throughout the arena, its deafening rumble silencing her challenger.

With a sneer, Tiso's form stepped back.

His grip tightened against the leather enarme, his hold drenched in a heated sweat. Beads of moisture poured down his head, dampening his pointed, blue hood. Through the few minutes of battle, he was constantly on the back foot: not a second was he given respite, save for the invaluable time now. His adversary appeared so calm, almost nonchalant. Not even her wield of that monstrous nail seemed to slow her aggressive approach.

If he couldn't take a footing in such close quarters, then he'd play his game at a distance. Tiso's shook the shield in his vice grip, his deadly surprise splaying its blades. A faint grin cracked at the edge of his mouth; he was certain God Tamer would stumble to such a move of brilliance.

The ant turned his torso, hand shifting from the shield's strap to its edge. His palm gripped against a portion far duller than the segmented, cutting edges. Like a discus, Tiso whipped his arm forwards and released his prized armament upon the Champion. The protective weapon whizzed through the air, its blades a blur of piercing death.

God Tamer took a subtle inhale as the Fool's arm whistled towards her. The Champion shifted her right foot back, her body perpendicular to the weapon's encroaching path. Her left hand joined her dominant upon the nail's grip, her feet digging into the earth below her. The towering nail pulled back, its user steadying herself. The shield not but a meter from her body, God Tamer swung her nail forwards, its blade clashing against the metallic disc. All momentum had shifted in her favor, as with a release of her swing forwards, Tiso's surprise was flung skywards.

Like a tossed coin, the shield landed before its wielder. Tiso was stunned; never had anyone shrugged off this move with such ease. His being remained frozen, not shifting an inch. His mouth remained agape, a shaky breath its only sound. A torrent of emotion flooded over the insect, his hidden, black face pale of color. Tiso was _afraid_.

And his nightmare was swiftly approaching. With only a few meters between them, Tiso snapped himself from his daze, reaching down for the discarded shield. A piercing clang of metal followed the smack of God Tamer's nail against his shield, Tiso clutching his safeguard in desperation. Another hit followed, Tiso's footing beginning to wobble. That footing collapsed from the next swing, the challenger now upon the ground, shield still futilely protecting him. A series of heavy blows buffeted his weapon, Tiso's mind void of all but one thing: _fear_. God Tamer showed no relent, her snarls following each strike upon the foolish bastard.

With a fierce grunt, her nail forcefully cast the shield away, leaving only the fractured bug below it. Tiso's eyes widened as the broad edge of her nail drove into his armor upon its cracked segment, seamlessly peeling its bottom half off his form. There he lay, quivering below the God Tamer, a warrior stripped of armor, of weapon, of pride. The Champion raised her weapon for the final time, a shadow of death casted over her challenger's form. Tiso raised both arms up defensively, his head turned away, eyes clenched shut.

"…why?"

God Tamer's position kept still, her nail still hovering above. _Why?_ Had this pretentious bug really fallen so low? It seemed almost pitiful: the laughingstock cheating death to die once again.

But he was different.

Once had warriors come to the Colosseum for the glory of the sport, to train and strengthen themselves. Now? Nothing but a greedy gamble for Geo, nearly all of them. This one however…his intentions did seem true, regardless of how he expressed them. And what joy would come from felling him in such a manner? Broken, beaten, battered to a trembling mess.

The Champion lowered her weapon to the side, her figure still looming over the ant. They weren't too different, the two of them. To see one of her own kind striving to reach to even her level brought a mild sense of delight: Perhaps she could do more than demolish the dreams of money seekers.

Tiso's eyes peeked open, questioning yet again why he wasn't dead. All that he noticed before him was the few paces the God Tamer took away from him, giving the warrior one last glance back. Unable to keep his eyes open, the insect's hood fell back, body going limp yet again. Exhaustion had finally caught up to the bug over the tiring day.


	4. Another Chance

It had been an entire day since Tiso collapsed, his heavy eyelids painfully cracking open as he clawed out of his slumber. His body ached: barely had he enough strength to even wipe the water from his eyes. Fatigued as he was, in did the warrior's adrenaline kick, the insect leaping up from the floor. His eyes frantically scoured the ground for his shield, the fighter one to never let his guard down.

The darkness of his environment made his task all the more difficult. The stone floor was illuminated only by the distant, amber flames of the few hanging lanterns he could discern. He walked forwards, near immediately stumbling upon a metallic disc. A sigh of relief sounded from the ant as he knelt, his hands scavenging the dark floor for his shield.

Further did Tiso walk, a sense of lightness to his form. Closer to the glow did he move, the scenery of the area more apparent. Chains dangled from the ceiling, accompanied by the shreds of banners that hung from ancient masks and shells. Tall cages with spiked tips and solid, iron benches littered the area many meters before him. He was back in the Warrior's Pit, though deeper inside than he had been before. He presumed he'd been tossed into one of the gated areas that piqued his interest from his last stay. That said, the gate was lowered enough for him to climb out into the main area, littered with cast armor and nails, and the occasional sleeping Fool. Far emptier was it than normal: perhaps the arena was filled.

The dim flames brightened his figure, Tiso discovering from where this weightless feeling came. His shattered armor was nowhere upon his form. Only the wrappings of beige cloth bandages against his torso and his arms provided a sense of clothing. With a quick raise of his hand, his fears that his hood had too disappeared were alleviated. He doubted his former set of armor would be of much used to him now, but his current state still required protection. The fighter walked towards the discarded pieces, chancing over a few sets of plating. Each piece he tried, however, seemed to be far larger than anything that would comfortably fit him. His hunt continued until each piece he found yielded him no result, the bug disgruntled at his predicament.

Resigning from his search, Tiso made his way towards the right of the Pit. He was one to study his surroundings to the most minute detail, ensuring he had every advantage over his opponent no matter the battlefield. Even in the Pit, where fighting was prohibited, Tiso gave nothing to chance. His compulsiveness had, however, unearthed a concealed chamber from his last visit. Though he had never used the Hot Springs hidden behind, now seemed good a time as any to keep his profile low before the Fools swarmed back in.

·

Tiso froze upon exiting the dark tunnel, his eyes set upon the curious gaze of the creature before him. The edge of her mouth cracked a grin, arms crossed as she lounged at the opposing side of the spring.

"Someone's awake," she chaffed towards her defeated adversary.

His eyes furrowed back, his own arms crossing before his torso. Her armor was cast aside, her helmet laying at the edge beside her. Cross-shaped scars and long-healed gashes appeared etched on her figure; a noticeable line scratched down her right eye. It seemed becoming Champion came at a cost.

"I require armor," he uttered in an irritated voice.

"Not in here you don't."

"In _general._"

"You'll get some. But later," she responded, each word a challenge to what dominance Tiso thought he had. "Sit, you've got all the time in the world here."

The thought of relaxation repulsed Tiso: a warrior like him should be back in the fray, fighting for his place. He was not, however, prepared for a direct rejection. Even to a man with his hubris, he knew what the God Tamer could do if one crossed her.

Tiso sat down against the pool's edge, his legs dipping into the water. He refused to do more than such, the bitter apprehension written all over his demeanor. A quiet between them formed, colored by the steady stream of the waterfalls nearby.

"Ever wonder about the history of this place?" God Tamer asked, a minute smirk on her face as she glanced towards the ceiling.

"I came to fight, not for unnecessary drivel," grumbled Tiso, "But I assume you're going to tell me anyways."

The Champion rolled her eyes, squinting towards the other.

"You're not just a Fool, you're _stupid_," she muttered in a berating tone. "Even the strongest warrior takes a break. You overexert yourself, you grow weak, you die. And you're lucky enough to be alive anyways."

Tiso clenched his teeth, hands gripping the rounded stones beside him.

"…it's an arena built for our ilk to challenge us in these cursed, placid lands," murmured Tiso, an air of pretention to his voice.

A small grin began to form on God Tamer's face yet again, glad to see the fighter listening to her.

"It was made during the old king's time in Hallownest. Rumors here and there, but apparently Lord Fool used to be something bigger than what he is now, stronger too," she spoke, her hand waving in articulation.

"But he was cast here, made a fool—perfect for the likes of us. Cast off from society, fighting for the sake of fighting. And here I am, Champion of them under the dead King," she grinned, arms raised out to her side in emphasis.

Tiso muttered quietly, his arms crossed against his lap, body hunched forwards. His legs swayed in subtle motions, as for once he kept his quiet.

"…tell me your name," voiced the God Tamer, Tiso glancing up and across to her.

"I am Tiso," he mumbled, a tone more quelled than its formerly arrogant nature.

"Tiso," she started, her eyes focusing on him with intent, "You're not dead because I think that'd be a waste. I started off where you are…minus all that ego," she smirked, leaning forwards.

"I clawed my way up after _years_, yet even now I put my claim to the throne on the previous one's insanity," she reminisced, eyes glanced towards the ceiling.

"Still…" she started, "You're alive because I want to see what you can become."

She leaned forwards, a stern appearance gripping her face.

"I'm going to train you, and you're going to do what I say. I know you want to get stronger, so I'm giving you the chance. Don't make me regret it."

God Tamer moved backwards, her gaze still upon the other. His furrow had let up, his mind in a seemingly more pensive and determined state.

"…alright," he whispered out, shoulders drooping slightly.

Cracking a small smile, the Champion's relaxed, teasing nature returned.

"And hey, I'm sure my Beast will incentivize you not to mess up," she snickered, Tiso at once tensing at the thought.


	5. Again

"Again!"

Tiso leapt back, shield held out to withstand the blow of the Champion's nail. Closer moved the God Tamer, her barrage forcing another stumble out of the ant.

"Again!"

It had been a handful of days since Tiso's arrival, each one of them scheduled with grueling training. The Colosseum had been hit with a dry spell, granting the Champion all the time she needed to formally induct Tiso. There was, after all, no better method than repeatedly smacking the bug around.

God Tamer raised her nail up, her usual arm traded for a lance-like, duller training nail. Tiso reached out with his hand, shaking it in the air in a plead for her to stop.

"Cease! I'm in no condition without my armor!" he complained, an attempt to give him a few seconds without receiving a blow to his form.

"If you're relying on your armor, you're doing a _terrible_ job," she retorted, lowering the lance.

"Easy for one like you to say! To think the _Champion_ would wear all that protection while I'm stuck with nothing but these rags," Tiso sneered, gripping the cloth garb and shaking it to indicate his point.

"It gives me more weight to deal with. Do you really think I'd be worried about getting hit by _you?_" she countered, stepping closer to the other.

Tiso kept steadfast, a bitter expression on his face as she approached.

"You dare insult me? Only a coward of a warrior uses his words like th—"

The shield-wielder was cut off by the looming figure of the Champion, her helmet craning down to press within Tiso's hood, right against his face.

"_Then how about shutting up?"_

He blinked, heart pacing as she gripped his shoulder firmly. The leader of the Fools gave a light chuckle, quelling the built tension between the two. Giving a small smack on the side of his face, she shifted back, picking the nail from the ground.

"Again! And keep your body moving!"

·

The trainee panted, his back resting against a wall. His head arched up; eyes weary with the practice of the day. Slowly did his body slide to the ground, his legs pulling close to his torso. Hour after hour had passed, sweat, both old and new, drenching his cloth shirt.

The God Tamer gave a stretch, walking over towards him.

"You look gross: relax and wash yourself," she teased, the visor of her helmet raised to reveal a smirk.

"_Why thank you_," muttered Tiso, staring up past his knees to his trainer.

Looking over him, the Champion grew rather curious about his hood. Come to think of it, even in the springs he failed to take it off. She wondered if he even cleaned it—or perhaps it was some weird, quasi-compulsive 'taboo' that he'd claim would make him a worse warrior. Some of his assertions had absolutely baffled him over the past few days.

There was, however, one way to figure out. It wasn't necessary to do, but she enjoyed teasing Tiso, watching him fall from that pretentious perch. With a swift flick of her arm, the Champion gripped his blue hood, yanking it off his head. From underneath, two antennae twitched from the sensation, Tiso's panicked face visible to her.

"Give—Give that back!" he shouted, reaching up from his seated position in an ineffectual attempt to retrieve the article.  
"Tamer!"

The God Tamer grinned, holding it high above his head, her free hand keeping the ant's form pressed down.

"Come on, you've got more bite than that!" she taunted, head craning down with a mischievous smile.

After hearing enough irritated whines, the Tamer acquiesced to his pleading, tossing the hood against his face. She gave a faint giggle, strolling away from the seated ant as he swiftly shoved the hood back upon his head.

"We're done with training for a few days. We've got challengers coming later—and you're going to learn how to build your own armor."


	6. The Dim Light

Hammer clanged against anvil, the methodic, ringing tone filling the back ends of the Warrior's Pit. With the lack of available practice, Tiso had been given the tools needed to re-create his set of armor.

His broken shell laid to his side, the warrior glancing on occasion to ensure his dimensions were correct. The amount of material was of little issue: the entire Pit was littered with discarded helmets and plating from Fools deceased. His main gripe was, however, crafting the same armor so beloved to him. In no sense was he a nailsmith or blacksmith; his learning came from the trial and error of his current work.

And there was certainly error to be found.

Tiso threw the piece he had been molding, infuriated with its outcome. He looked around, finding nothing he hadn't already bent or smelted poorly. Worst off, his clothing had near torn itself off. That which remained was either burnt or crumbling. While one to never ask for assistance, he'd suffer requesting material from the Champion.

·

Having reached the back area of the Colosseum, Tiso began his search for the Champion's quarters. The areas behind the Warrior's Pit seemed empty, so he could only assume she was currently holed up closer to the arena. Passing mask after plastered mask upon the walls, the ant found a small entrance to a room yet before seen.

"God Tamer!" he called, craning his head in to get a better view. The room beyond the small entryway seemed dark, more so than the Pit below.

Tiso took a few careful steps inside, squinting his eyes to discern his surroundings. A sickly-sweet smell wafted about him the further he approached. A low murmur kept uttering further in, its tone like the Champion's.

"God Tamer?"

Under the hanging flame stood he, the subtle glow enough to barely illuminate the sitting figure of the God Tamer before him. Her black head bobbed back and forth, arms scratching at her leg. Her eyes were clouded in a murky orange glow, a gaseous amber tint coloring the air.

"For glory…the fight…Pale one…" she muttered, her speech a trance-like slur.

"…Champion?" Tiso called, worry coating his words.

"Light…deeper…" she whispered. Her head craned up, that blank stare to Tiso twisting into a hostile, bitter glare.

Tiso took a step back, an arm lifted across his chest.

"T-Tamer!"

The Champion's fixated eyes blinked, the hostile hue dissipating from them. A hand raised to her head, her palm rubbing a temple.

"Ugh—Tiso? How long have you been there?" she groggily mumbled.

"Weren't you—are you okay?"

Tamer looked up, noticing the more worried expression on his face—Tiso of all people. She groaned, her head dropping back against the wall.

"Is it the—"

"Yeah…" she responded, her hand waving dismissively in the air. "Don't worry about it though, I won't go feral or whatever. I've had it for a few months now—used to be worse a while ago."

Tiso kept his place, a hand rubbing against his arm.

"You're really worried, aren't ya? Isn't that cute," teased the Champion, a smirk gripping her cheek.

At once Tiso's body stiffened, his demeanor on the defensive.

"To think! Everyone knows the horrors of the Infection, me most of all! Should I need to raise my shield against your consumed body I will not hesitate!"

"Relax," giggled the God Tamer, standing up. "It's not as bad now, 'specially since I'm out of Hallownest."

Her smirk faded, eyes glancing towards the direction of the arena.

"More worried about my Beast. How he hasn't snapped is just…anyways," she muttered, clearing her throat, "Why're you here?"

"I had to…well, before the entire ordeal, I came to request some new material for armor. And…perhaps a new shirt.

"I'll get ya something. Try to make it so it doesn't, you know, _crack_ when someone hits it," she taunted, eliciting a sneer from the other ant.

She waved the other to follow her out, Tiso taking one last glance of her room before departing into the warriors' dens.


	7. A (Not So) Worrisome Affair

Tiso pushed back the driving nail, creating some much-needed space between Tamer and himself. The duo circled in tandem, Tiso keeping the pace of the Champion as she looked to snuff the gap between them. The brief showdown ended with the God Tamer's lunge, a near feral growl erupting from her mouth.

The Fool could not help but notice that his trainer was excessively hostile today. He feared the antagonism stemmed from a surge in the Infection—yet still she remained fully functioning. Whatever the case was, she had him pinned against a wall with a lance drilling into his shield.

Nail retracted, only to be thrust at his shield yet again. Had he said something to piss her off? Had a warrior like her become unhinged from something trivial? A flurry of fearsome jabs ensued, escalating with a growing snarl from the Champion.

"Tamer!" cried Tiso, clutching the shield under him in desperation.

The God Tamer stopped, nail pulled back, yet frozen. She looked at the bug collapsed below her; a clang emitted from a lance dropped. The Champion pulled her visor up, wiping some sweat off her brow as she sank to a knee.

"…sorry," she muttered, an antenna twitching.

Sinking lower, she moved up beside Tiso, sitting back against the arena's wall as the duo recuperated.

"Champion…are you—" started Tiso.

"No, no I'm fine," she mumbled, lips fidgeting against her teeth. "Some…_thing_ that happened earlier."

"…And that thing is?"

"Some challenger. Way past your level."

"_Thanks._"

Tamer snickered, alleviating some of the more tense mood.

"Yeah he…or it? Whatever it was, it came in and floored everything. I could barely touch him—he'd dash and fly and then strike three nails' lengths away. It was like fighting a ghost…" she mulled, eyes fixated to the ground. "I was fine, but it almost did my Beast in…poor thing."

Tiso knew the Champion fought fiercely with her tamed creature, but never did he think she'd be so attached to it. Were they that inseparable, that she'd be more worried about her Beast's health than her own?

"Did it vie for your spot?" Tiso questioned.

"Pff, the moment it got its prize it disappeared, dashed out just like it dashed in."

To think, a challenger of such caliber who cared not to even stick with the arena. Surely, he had to be someone the Mighty Tiso knew well.

"And? What, pray tell, did this all-powerful being look like?"

"Short, like a kid. Had a ragged cloak…" she started, getting up once again.

Tiso followed suit, reaching down for his shield.

"Thing is, it didn't seem like a kid. Its mask was—it looked void of life. Had a weird body too."

"How did its mask look like?" Tiso questioned, the image tickling something in his memory.

"It had like, two parts coming up like this—" God Tamer responded, using both arms to show the semi-circle curves and double-pointed horns her challenger donned.

Tiso stared at her, the image clicking in his mind. _Him—It?! _That tiny _thing_ from Dirtmouth?!

"_Impossible,_" he whispered in a strained tone, his form suddenly smacked against its side by the trainer's nail.

·

Faint footsteps upon the Colosseum's entrance echoed as Tiso searched over the empty lobby.

"Ah ha!" cried a voice, the ant leaping back in surprise.

"Scared as usual, Tiso? For a…negligible contribution I'll let you test that fear in the Colosseum!" sang the dangling bug, occasionally squirming in his shackles.

"A warrior like I has no time for your games Little Fool," proudly proclaimed Tiso, a hand pressed against the ill-crafted breastplate of his armor. "The Champion has summoned me."

"Whatever you say dear Tiso," replied the Little Fool, a tinge of mockery coating his words. "She passed by down below a few minutes ago."

"Me? Need directions? Don't waste your breath fool," spat Tiso, promptly following said directions.

"Excellent, now if you could kindly release—" Little Fool began, cut by the disappearing form of the ant.

·

Tiso shuffled behind the groups of warriors resting and lounging in the Pit, keeping to the shadows. The snickering and hushed murmurs that followed each appearance he made kept the ant reserved. Often would he sneak in the shadows or wait until the Pit cleared out to move between areas or eat his meals. It was only amongst one that he seemed to be at ease, when she wasn't trying to drive a nail into his face.

"God Tamer?" he called, entering one of the few opened gates encircling the Pit.

Nothing.

On he moved to the next one, then the next, before inevitably coming to the gated room made his own. The insect sighed as he dropped onto his bed of strewn hay and scraps of cloth. His job wasn't to go on some baseless hunt—if the Champion needed him, she'd come to his room.

"Took you long enough," sang a whisper in the dark, Tiso nearly leaping clean off his bed.

It seemed she was already one step ahead. A tint of red glowed from the single lamp in the room, the form of God Tamer coming into view. She sat down against the side of his bed; a metallic shuffling emitted from her armor.

"And _who_ gave you express permission to enter into _my_ room?" scowled Tiso, glaring down at the Champion.

"Uh, me. I did," she snarked back, "And if I remember right you found your way into mine the other day, right?"

Tamer patted the bed beside her, encouraging the sneering male to sit down.

"What is it," muttered Tiso dryly, resting next to her as she indicated.

"You've been doing a good job," responded Tamer with a soft smile, a look of amiability towards the difficult bug. "I'm giving you off for a few days: partly because I'm taking a small break, and partly because you need it."

"Me? Need respite? The mere thought—" started Tiso, silenced by a finger against his mouth.

"'Thank you very much Tamer'," pressed the Champion.

"…I am _very_ thankful _Tamer,_" repeated Tiso in an irritated tone.

The god of the arena snickered, expecting as much from the warrior. A brief quiet came over the two, Tiso turning to face the other.

"So, it is 'Tamer' now, is it? Have I reached some arbitrary level?" snobbishly spoke Tiso, eyes closed and a hand upon his drab armor.

The Champion scoffed; a grin spread across her face.

"Far from it," she smugly retorted. "You're the only one I work with as much as I do—well except Beast. But I'm not calling you my pet…_yet._"

A sharp look crossed Tiso's face at the bug's quip, his reaction more fuel to her.

"Maybe it's that," started Tamer, her grin dimming to a gentle smile. "Or maybe…"

God Tamer moved forwards upon the bed, the distance between the duo rapidly closing. The faint red dim glistened against the side of Tamer's face, a warm look spreading from it. Tiso hesitated, attempting to shift back. His motion was, however, stopped by the gentle press of the Champion's hand against his left shoulder. That black head was mere centimeters before his, the touch of her warm exhale brushing against his skin.

"…maybe…" she whispered, his body near shaking. What had become of her? Was this a part of his training? Why wasn't he doing anything?!

Her face brushed against his, Tiso's unnerved form closing its eyes. Her head shifted against the side of his, mouth opening to elicit a faint coo.

"…maybe it's because I like you."

At once, Tamer stood herself up, giving the stunned male a small smack on his nape.

"You're off tomorrow alright? Don't wanna see you in the arena," she ordered, moving towards the entrance of his room. The God Tamer glanced back, Tiso not having moved an inch. A smirk formed: it seemed she'd finally gotten to him.


	8. Exploration

Tiso stared at the ground before him, the flickering, soft glow of the room's hanging lantern casting an orange hue upon his black body. Body hunched forwards, hands fidgeting with each other, the ambitious fighter gave an utterance of restlessness. It had only been his first day off and the lust for a fight kept hounding at the back of his mind. The ant glanced toward his armor set aside; already had he hammered and polished it numerous times in the past few hours. The Warrior's Pit gave no better escape from this boredom—rather would he keep to himself than suffer the cowardly jeers of those so unwilling to face him.

A hand reached down to pull at the bottom of his cloth garb; already had the chore of washing it been done too. His hood was cleaned, his shield was shined, his mind was losing it. He had _not_ traversed all Hallownest, not survived death, to be burdened doing nothing but trivial tasks. Tiso stood from his bed, glancing towards the Pit's common area; if there was no excitement to be had here, then he'd search for it.

Keeping to the back walls of the pit, Tiso shuffled around the snoring Fools strewn about. Already had he familiarized himself with the few rooms outside the arena, with nothing of immense interest coming from them. There was, however, one area that caught his curious eye: behind the arena's back entrance, near the room of the Champion, stood a cracked, dilapidated wall. Even with the brief glance he'd taken, he was _certain_ something lay hidden behind it. A reason had to exist for its hasty erection, and in his urge to occupy himself, Tiso was to find that reason.

Up walked the warrior, past the masses and the hidden spring. The light of the arena grew brighter the higher he climbed, Tiso finally at the corridor's peak. To his left stood the tantalizing view of the arena. Slowly he crept towards it, glancing inside from its gate to see what grueling fights were being held, what fearsome foes were slicing at each other.

Nothing.

"Typical," muttered Tiso, turning around from the gate. So frequently in his stay had the arena been without bloodshed that he was convinced the colosseum was nothing but a circus act—perfect for its Fools.

Tiso turned around, back to the arena. He approached the mysterious wall in question, sinking down to a squatted position. A black finger ran against its face of packed masks and dirt, the soil too loose to be from something as old as the Colosseum. Standing up, the ant retreated a few paces to better visualize it. His eyes, however, found a more increasing focus on another part entirely.

_Her chamber._

There it stood, to his right. No gate shut down, no noise from inside. Tiso looked at the wall, then at the room. Perhaps there were bigger mysteries to be solved. The ant turned to face the Champion's quarters, his eyes darting from side to side. She only forbade him from going into the arena, she never technically barred him from coming back in.

The Fool took a step forwards, his hood hastily glancing in all directions. With what little noise he could muster, Tiso cautiously crept into the God Tamer's room. He was certain to unearth something about her, discover how she came to be, where she found her might. Perhaps he could find the secret behind her beast and formulate a way to triumph over the reigning duo.

Tiso's head poked into her main chamber, the room illuminated by that familiar, orange glow. Little decorated her room, aside a bed of straw and a few little trinkets. That damning blade rested against the far wall, accompanied by the Champion's dark, reddish gray helmet. Tiso examined about, nary a piece of incriminating material to be found. A sigh exited his mouth, yet another depressing reveal. The warrior walked towards the towering nail, impressed to see its genuine length compared to his height. A finger ran against the dull back of the nail, the deadly steel cold to the touch. Though not the most spectacular craft, Tiso did have to commend God Tamer's ability to wield it—however, it was unquestionable that a fighter like him could just as easily brandish such a mighty weapon. Tiso reached up to the nail's grip, pulling the lengthy blade down to a better position. The metal scratched against the wall at his tug, the steel clanging as the blade fumbled from his grip to fall against the ground. A frustrated hiss seethed from the warrior, shifting to depart with what dignity he had left.

He began his exit from the chamber, approaching the light filled corridor behind the arena. As he was about to exit the Champion's room, an arm slammed before the entrance, blocking the Fool's exit. Tiso leapt back in surprise, a hand gripping his chest. The menacing figure of the God Tamer filled the entryway, her eyes scowling at the intruder. The warrior crept two paces back, staring at the unflinching look of his trainer.

"And what do we have here?" the brooding ant rhetorically remarked, approaching closer to the fighter.

With each stride she made forwards, Tiso retreated one back—until he opted for a fight back. The ant stood his ground as the other approached, his eyes furrowed in return as the other approached.

"I'm doing what I'm allowed. Since you barred a warrior from his own home," Tiso spouted, a hand pointing in the direction of the arena, "I decided yours would do better."

God Tamer now stood within an inch of Tiso, her head craning down to her subordinate. The Fool did not, however, flinch; he kept still, almost daring her to attempt more than a display.

"And, need I remind _you,_" Tiso sneered, lifting up a black finger, "that _you_ entered into _my_ room unannounced." His finger pressed against her armor's chest plate to emphasize his point.

Tamer stared down at his finger, then back to his face. A grin cracked upon her pitch-black face—she'd savor this. The Champion gripped his arm firmly, pulling his hand off her armor.

"Now that was a mistake Tiso," she said with a small shake of her head.

Tiso sneered back, his free, left hand thrown out to press against her own. The warrior pushed and tried to pry her squeezing hand from his arm, his attempt playing directly into her strategy.

What started as a simple poke turned into a beautiful display of hand-to-hand combat…by Tamer. Her left hand released Tiso's caught arm, only to catch his opposite hand. She yanked the arm towards her, bending the appendage while his body turned. With his arm locked behind his back, a swift sweep of his legs brought the ant's face to the ground, Tamer planted firmly atop him.

The Fool struggled, jerking his arm in a vain attempt to free itself. With a little extra force applied to his hand—and a rather unwarrior-like squeal from the male accompanying it—Tiso ceased his squirming beneath the Champion.

"You push so many limits, I'm surprised even _I'm_ keeping you alive," the God Tamer smirked, releasing most of the pressure against his arm.

"I'm starting to think it's more than just your ego," she started, her head craning down past his raised hood, hovering above his neck. "I'm starting to think you like it," Tamer cooed, pulling back.

"To think a warrior like me would back down in the face of—" started Tiso, his ever-present bravado quashed by the Champion's movement. With a raise of her form and a twist of his arm, Tiso's body shifted about, staring at the ceiling above him. Back down did Tamer sit, obscuring his view yet again.

"Always cut off at the best parts," she taunted with a smug look.

Tiso opened his mouth, ready to speak again—but said nothing. He simply stared back at the other with a slightly irritated look, before turning his head to the side. There was no point to argue, to make things worse.

Tamer rolled her eyes, moving a hand down to his cheek. Her thumb rubbed gently against his skin; her taunting grin mellowed to a warm smile. Tiso's eyes glanced towards the sensation, unsure of what to make of the Champion's actions.

"Tiso," she spoke, her tone a soothing quiet, "I know I'm tough on ya, I know I can pick at your nerves, but I really do appreciate you. I just like seeing what's under that tough shell."

The God Tamer couldn't help but give a small giggle to the sight below her. Tiso's constantly bitter appearance disappeared, his mouth slightly agape as she spoke. A faint reddening colored the cheeks of his dark face, coaxed by her gentle rubbing. Before her rested Tiso—not the warrior, but the ant.

Shifting her body down, God Tamer began to rest her front upon his front, her head holding right above his. She gazed down at his surprisingly nervous expression, a small chuckle reverberating from the back of her throat. The back of her hand brushed against his hood, peeling back the blue cloth to reveal more of his head. The Champion's head held close to the male's, a half-lidded stare softening the intense nature of her scarred face. Tiso's shaky breathing brushed against her skin, met by the warm exhale of his counterpart.

With a press forwards and a tilt of her head, Tamer's lips met against Tiso's, the two halves gently pulling against the male ant. His face burned with a scarlet hue, body almost shaking underneath the Champion's form. His eyes locked stunned upon her gaze, yet with nary a request for cessation. Her lips responded with another pull, the soft tug playing with the other's quivering halves. Her palm brushed the side of his face, his shakiness subsiding at her touch. With a lift of her head, Tamer released the kiss, a small salivary strand breaking between the two. The Champion's own cheeks burned with a tingling fire as she smiled at her tamed other, her heart thumping at a pace rivaled only by his. Tiso's eyes evoked his emotions, a gaze yearning for more. His hands gripped against her metallic armor, clinging his body closer to her. His head moved from the ground closer to her own, brushing against her soft palm. Mouth slightly agape, Tiso nudged his face against Tamer's, his faint breaths emitting but one whisper.

"A-Again."


	9. Champion

A clash of steel rang through the arena, promptly drowned by the raucous cheering and jeering of Fools hungry for battle. The audience shouted for blood, their snarls rivaling the combatants' below. Metal sliced through armor, piercing foe after foe.

Tiso reached up, his shield zipping back into his hand with the grace of a veteran fighter. As the Heavy Fool approached him, the ant tucked his form close. Encroaching with a swift slither, his armored adversary sliced the air before him with their jagged nail. Tiso leapt into the sky, vaulting over the sluggish swipe. His arm lowered the razor-sharp shield, tearing a fine line through the tempered steel adorning his opponent's back.

The ant landed, crouched to the ground, weapon raised out. Silence gripped the rowdy crowd, spectators leaning closer to see the result. A body thumped against the ground.

A thunderous applause broke from the stands, the Fools cheering their hero. The brooding form of their deceased Lord even seemed to crack a smile under that skeletal mask. Tiso stood up, not giving his enemy's corpse the dignity of a glance back. They fell, just like every single one before them. His training had paid off, his bitter opponents decimated. Tiso raised his arms to the people, their former laughs now a resounding praise. He was their gladiator, their hero. Shoot, even he had to smirk at his achievement.

The warrior felt a solid punch against the back of his armor. What Fool had come to challenge him now—did they not know the battle was over? The arena grew eerily silent, their champion confused at the reaction. Tiso began to turn, though found it hard to shift his body. The inside of his form began to feel slightly cold: had his armor received a nip to let in some air?

A weight seemed to pull away from him, Tiso glancing down to examine his armor. There was, in fact, a crack, albeit a very clean one. No, the crack was more of a…hole. Odd, the blood of some fool seemed to have coated it.

Tiso collapsed to his knees, a sudden wave of tingling gripping his body. Something wasn't right. He tried breathing, but each pull in felt dry. A slight dizziness gripped his vision as he attempted to focus on the pool forming below him. The hole began to sizzle, then to burn. A fire seared from his back, its plasmatic tendrils piercing through his abdomen with the might of the Radiance herself.

If Tiso could scream, he would.

His body collapsed forwards, the impact barely registering in his mind. He could see a creature approach from his periphery, the individual standing above him. An oddly familiar nail held down to their side, its length coated in blood. _His_ blood. Her figure blotted out the light above him, her masked head looking down in an emotionless stare.

"Pathetic."

His mind couldn't comprehend. He followed her lead. He fought shield by nail beside her. He did everything asked of him—and yet here he was. Slaughtered without grace. What compelled her? What was her reason?

…_why?_

The corners of his eyes grew dark, light fading from his body. He could feel the life dripping out of him, coating the earth below. Only one image remained, only one picture, before everything went black.

·

Tiso's eyes broke open, staring at the cold, stone floor below him. A heavy gasp entered his lungs, his heart racing with a shaken fury. The insect's eyes darted around, desperate for answers: was he alive? Was he dead? Where was he? And more importantly…why hadn't the pinching sensation on his back left?

The warrior's eyes glanced further to the left; his heart immediately gripped in a panic. The boding form of a feral insect had made its nest beside him, sitting comfortable on the ground. A glance further up revealed a pointed leg poking against his back. It tugged against his garb, its tip pressing firmly upon his carapace.

Tiso jumped with a shout, darting from under the monster's foot, towards the cracked wall before him. His sight darted around, looking for his shield as his aching back hugged the masks behind him. Slowly the creature approached, its fractured face inching ever closer to him. The green tendrils from its mouth gripped at the air before him, like angered worms searching for food. Tiso snapped at the creature to move back, a hand pressed out against its mask to hold it back—only for that hand to disappear into the swath of tendrils from its mouth.

"T-TAMER!" he screamed in sheer distress, his face pale as the smooth, noodle-like appendages swam over his fingers.

From the entrance nearby, the armor-clad figure of the ant darted out, skidding to a stop in the middle of the arena's rear corridor. She looked at the duo, visor raised to reveal a stifled laugh.

"Aw, I think he likes you," she teasingly remarked.

"H-HELP! Help already!" Tiso cried out, futilely attempting to retrieve his hand back from the Beast's face.

The beast's tamer moved beside it, rubbing a hand against its sleek body. Instantaneously did the Beast shift its attention away from Tiso, its focus affectionately on the Champion beside it.

With a deep exhale, Tiso's head sank back, his hand retracted back to his body. His fingers shifted behind, rubbing the sore area upon his back. He glanced at the duo before him, the God Tamer seemingly whispering to the Beast. With that, the creature began to crawl away, exiting the Fools' vicinity.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite," she giggled, stepping closer to her counterpart.

The ant below her offered no response. Tamer's mood became more serious, kneeling down to the ant below.

"Tiso? Something wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered, eyes cast to the side, "Just…the vile creature or whatever."

The Champion rolled her eyes, shifting an arm behind the fighter's body to hoist him up. Tiso begrudgingly rose from his seated position, glancing at the bug beside him. Could he really trust her? One holding the same position for which he yearned, one who pierced through scores of enemies with seamless ease?

"Hey—" Tamer started, nudging him on the shoulder, "let's get in my room. I'll get ya some dress or something that _isn't_ shredded up."

"Excuse you, but it's a _warrior's garb_," remarked Tiso in a split reaction, his head raised haughtily.

"Honestly I could just call Beast aga—"

Tiso covered her mouth with a hand, his eyes begging her to show restraint.

Upon sensation of a wet glide against his palm, his hand darted back, rubbing furiously against his garb. He hissed at his trainer, the Champion responding with a sticking of her tongue out. A grin cracked over her face as she ruffled the back of Tiso's hood, his head pressed down by the feel. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the two moved into her room, a refocused image before his eyes. Perhaps life wasn't really that nightmare.

Perhaps he could trust her.


End file.
